


Kindergarten

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [329]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Kid Sam Winchester, Separation Anxiety, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam is going to kindergarten but has seperation anxiety from his daddy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindergarten

“Daddy! No!!” Sam cried out, gripping John tightly.

They had already dropped Dean off at his class, something Sam wasn’t happy about either, but now he looked close to meltdown point, hot having Dean or John with him.

“Sammy…that’s your class. You’re going to school now, and gonna use those smart brains in your head.” John said, kneeling down.

Sam whimpered and gripped John’s jacket, shaking his head furiously.

“No Daddy! Don’t wanna go ta school! No! Stay! Stay!” Sam said.

“Sammy….you’ll have fun at school, and you’ll learn new things. Make some friends. It’ll be fun.” John insisted.

“But I don’t wanna!” Sam cried out, tears spilling. “Want you! Want you, Daddy! Don’t go ‘way!”

“Sammy, I won’t be far away. And I’ll pick you and Dean up after school ends for you. You’re going to the same school as Dean now. Maybe you’ll see him in the hallway.”

“But…but…wanna stay with you Daddy.” Sam cried. He wrapped his arms around John’s neck, and John lifted his youngest son up.

“Sammy, I promise you…everything will be OK. Nothing is gonna happen. You’ll have so much fun. You know how Dean always read to you, and was teaching you the alphabet and all of that other stuff?”

“Yeah….” Sam whimpered in John’s neck.

“Well you’ll be continuing all of that stuff here.” John said. “remember how much fun you had learning? That’ll happen here, and you’ll have other people learning with you, and you can all have fun.”

Sam whimpered, but nodded, and John smiled, giving his son a hug, before carrying Sam inside the room.

The teacher, a young female, smiled up at John.

“Really attached, huh?” She asked.

“Yeah, Sammy look. All of these other kids are here for the first time too.”

Sam turned and looked at the kids, some playing on some mats, others drawing, some turning to look at Sam.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll fit right in. What’s his name?” The teacher asked.

“Sam Winchester.” John informed.

“Sam! Nice to meet you, I’m Miss Bates.” The teacher came walking over, and Sam looked at her shyly.

“Hi.” Sam said.

“Come on Sam? Where’s that charm you use with all the ladies?” John grinned.

Sam grinned and wiped his eyes, and Miss Bates beamed at him.

“You’ll have a lot of fun here Sam. Is there anything you want to do?” She asked.

“Color.” Sam said. John gave Sam one more hug.

“Be good for your teacher, Sammy. See you when school ends.”

“Bye Daddy.” Sam said. John put down Sam and Miss Bates led him over to a table.

Sam waved at John, and John waved back, before leaving the school.


End file.
